Moving Violations
by caughtforCarlisle
Summary: Daddy's Little Girl finds herself in a whole lot of trouble when she causes Carlisle's car to be confiscated, suspended drivers license, and a whole slew of fines. Her actions even indirectly cause Jasper to fall on the bad side of his father's right hand. Contains disciplinary spanking of teenage vampires. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THESE STORIES, DON'T READ THIS!


Disclaimer: SM owns it all. I own the little plot to this fanfic.

Carlisle's POV

"Alice, can you come in here for a moment please?" I politely requested my daughter's presence in the kitchen. In what should have taken her mere seconds, she finally appeared in the doorway. I stood with my darling wife at my side just staring at her. I was deliberately blocking my decisions so she would not see the outcome of what was about to take place.

"Yes, Daddy?" She said in a low voice.

"Alice, why didn't you tell me you got a speeding ticket? _Several_ speeding tickets to be exact…in my car and parking tickets as well?"

She shrugged. "Oh, Daddy, I forgot." She waved me off.

"You _forgot_?" I spoke calmly.

"Mmm hmmm. I was going to tell you, but I guess it slipped my mind." She smiled. "But now you know…so…"

"Alice, how could four parking tickets slip your mind sweetheart? Not to even mention the speeding tickets…and when did you borrow my car that many times? I only recall giving you permission to use it once."

"Daddy, I didn't think you would mind since my car is messed up." She offered. "I mean, it's not like I damaged the car or anything."

I sighed and then inhaled deeply, determined to stay calm with her despite the fact that she was trying her best to inch her way underneath my skin. "Alice, you received _four_ tickets while driving my car that you _failed_ to ask my permission to use, and _then_ you didn't tell me. I didn't realize that this was even an issue until I received a court summons in the mail that followed a whole luckless chain of events today. Alice how could you let this happen? This is quite irresponsible and totally unlike you."

She shrugged again. "Daddy, don't get _all_ bent out of shape." She waved her hand again. "They are just tickets." She chuckled, but to herself. I wasn't seeing the humor in anything she was saying. "…just mere pieces of paper. I'll just go pay them and all will be well." She clasped her deceptively delicate hands together. "No big deal."

I stared at her in sheer disbelief. I didn't _even_ believe I was hearing my child say this to me. I exhaled again and put my hands on my hips, calmly watching my beautiful daughter. "It's not just about the tickets anymore, princess. The rules for parking violations vary between jurisdictions, baby. However, you have incurred more than one unpaid parking ticket and had you paid the first one…even if late…you would have potentially only been assessed the amount plus any additional late fees. You have multiple unpaid tickets and as a result my car was towed and not only did I received a summons to appear in court, I am unable to renew my registration until I pay the fees."

She feigned surprise. "Your car was towed Daddy?"

"Don't play with me, Alice." I warned her. "You are in serious hot water here. Don't try me."

She mumbled something under her breath and I ignored the comment, however she caught the "keep-on-pressing-your-luck" look I gave her and bowed her head. She knew that I didn't tolerate disrespect out of her or her siblings. Esme however didn't let it slide.

"Alice, watch your tongue." We both glanced over at my beautiful wife who was standing with one leg crossed in front of the other and her arms folded neatly and motherly over her chest. "Don't let me hear that again. Understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Alice." I continued. "Your tickets had due dates printed on them. In order to avoid fees and other penalties, the tickets needed to have been paid in full by the due date."

She rolled her liquid butterscotch eyes at me and then twiddled with her neatly polished nails.

"Alice, sweetheart."

I kept my voice calm, but her attitude was quite disheartening. She kept her eyes down, acting like she really didn't care about any of this. That was ticking me off. My daughter had basically stolen my car, gotten me in debt, and then caused my car to be towed; and now had the unmitigated gall to stand up in my face and act like she couldn't have cared less.

"Look at me now, Alice."

She lifted her head and brushed some spiky brown locks of hair out of her eyes. "Yes, Daddy." She exhaled nonchalantly.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, fighting the battle to stay calm. "I will not tolerate disrespect Alice. Now I would prefer to discuss this with you like an adult, but if you shall choose to behave so childishly, I will regard you as such."

She didn't say anything and I noticed that she caught herself before she rolled her eyes at me again.

I continued my lecture. "In order to avoid parking tickets, Alice, in case you don't know, you have to be sure to put enough money in your meter and park only in designated areas. You could have even parked in a parking garage to avoid tickets. And it goes without saying that to avoid speeding tickets, don't speed."

"Duh." She barely mumbled but loud enough for my sensitive ears to hear.

"Alice!" Esme scolded her. "What did I just tell you about your mouth?"

"I'm sorry, Mom. But I get this. I messed up. Daddy will pay the fees. He has the money. I just don't see what all of the fuss is about over some measly tickets." She threw her hands up in the air and looked at me. "Daddy, just tell me how much the fees are and I will pay them…happy now."

I chewed on my bottom lip in a last ditch effort to keep my cool with my baby girl. She was really scratching at my patience with this little teen-tude that she was giving me.

"Alice, come here."

She froze mainly out of fear because she was unable to intercept her future from me. I'd successfully learned how to deal with this young lady when it came to blocking her from seeing her future, just as I'd learned to block her brother from reading my mind. I exhaled softly and clasped my hands, gently tapping my fingers together.

"I won't ask you again, sweetheart."

She knew I meant business. She was extremely nervous because I was blocking my decisions left and right and she was confounded. She stalled in her spot.

"Daddy, I'm sorry."

I waited for her to comply with my request. She eventually obeyed and came and stood directly in front of me with her head bowed.

I lowered my hands to my hips again and sighed. "Look at me, Alice."

She obeyed, fearful of what was possibly coming next. That attitude seemed to have dissolved instantly at the prospect of her getting in trouble with me.

"I want you to get this princess and make sure you fully understand what I'm about to say to you." I started.

She nodded slightly.

"_Are_ _you_ listening?" I asked softly but very firmly.

She nodded again, barely moving her head.

"Good, _because_ if you give me anymore attitude, I am going to burn your backside good fashioned." She gulped. "Now is there any part of that you didn't understand?"

She shook her head.

"Good." I rubbed my forehead and I swear I felt like I had one of those vampire 'headaches' my children kept giving me. "Alice, one of the most severe consequences that can occur for not paying traffic and/or parking tickets, is the suspension of your license. This usually happens after a certain period of time passes if a person fails to pay as mandated by the state he or she lives in."

I paused a minute and allowed her time to let this bit of information sink in. She looked surprised as the realization that my driver's license had been suspended crossed her mind. Her eyes widened.

"_Yes_, baby girl, my driver's license was suspended and I didn't know it. I was stopped in a routine drivers' inspection, and my car was confiscated along with my suspended driver's license, and now, not only do I have _your_ outstanding fines against my license and registration, but I received a citation as well for driving with a suspended license. This was received on my way home from the county administration office where I was politely denied renewal of my registration because of _your_ foolishness. So to add injury to insult, I was also cited for having no valid registration."

"Daddy, I didn't know this would happen."

"I'm calling you bluff, dear one." I said, brushing my hair back. "You would have seen my decision to get into my car and try to finalize my business and then head home. You _knew_ this would happen."

She shook her head. "No, Daddy, I didn't."

"Alice, please don't lie to me. You know how I feel about lying."

"Daddy! I really didn't!" She defended herself. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Alice you must think I'm ignorant." I said.

"No Daddy."

"Then _why_ must you continue to insult my intelligence like this?"

"Daddy! I saw…but I didn't." She twisted her hands. "Daddy, I mean, I was going to try to go pay the tickets before all of this happened but then my car was messed up and I couldn't get there to pay them."

I just stood there shaking my head in disbelief again. "You know you have no excuse for this Alice."

"But Daddy, listen…"

"Alice!" I spoke firmly, my voice slightly elevated. "I've had enough."

"But…"

"If you say one more word…" I held up my hand and she instantly zipped it. "You have no excuse. I am thoroughly disgusted. Not only did you cause this mess, but I had to walk home in the rain."

I heard two of my boys snickering, but ignored them. I didn't hear a breath from Jasper as he was no doubt anxiously waiting to hear what was going to happen to his mate. I briefly wondered if he knew about this as well.

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"Are you, baby?" I asked. "Are you _really_ sorry? Or are you sorry that you are in trouble."

She was silent.

"Alice you are going to pay for every silver dime you've incurred including the fines I received today. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"In addition to that, you are grounded." Esme added. She was pissed that Alice had caused me so much drama, especially a walk home in the rain.

"Grounded!" She stomped her foot. "Why? He already said I had to pay the damn fees! That's payment enough! I'm not being grounded!"

Esme and I stood with a united front, and watched as our teenage daughter began to throw a fit.

"Alice…stop this now." I scolded her. Her eyes welled with tears.

"It's not fair!" Venom tears trickled down her porcelain cheeks. "I'm being punished twice! Grounded?"

"Yes, grounded." I told her point blankly. "That is not open for discussion."

"Like hell it isn't." She spat. "That is not right!"

"Carlisle…" Esme seethed, obviously annoyed by Alice's petulance. "You _better_ get your daughter because if I have to, it is _not_ going to be pretty."

I nodded. "Alice, we are done with this. You will be grounded for two months and that means I need your allowance card, which is your debit card, and your credit card. That shouldn't be a problem, since you've somehow manage to make me confiscate all but one of them before now."

"What!" She cried. More tears fell from her face. "Daddy! Why?"

I held my hand out. "I need those cards now please."

"NO!" She shouted. "I'm willing to pay for the fees, but not that."

"Alice Cullen. You have a micro second to do as I have asked or I am going to blister your behind."

I heard Jasper growl and totally ignored him. I wished he would even try…

"Please, Daddy! I said I was sorry!" She pleaded. "Two months? Daa-dd-yy" She whined.

"Ugh!" Esme threw her hands up and walked out to the back porch. "So much melodrama. Finish this business dear so the other kids can come down and drink their meal I prepared for them. I'll be outside."

"One…" I began counting.

"Daddy, you are not being fair. You know this isn't right!"

"Two…" I kept counting, praying she would obey so I wouldn't have to warm her bottom for her indiscretions.

"Ooooohhhhh…." She shrieked in my face, earning a round of laughs from everyone except myself, her mother, and Jasper. "Oooooooh…you suck!" She pushed my chest and swear by God I had to catch my hand to keep from unleashing hell's fury on her right then. "I hate living here!" She was throwing a natural teenage fit. "I never get to do anything!"

My children knew I was a patient, compassionate man. I rarely punished them for anything and when I did, I mainly grounded them. They knew there were some things that I would let slide and just give them a verbal reprimand or warning. The one thing I would under no circumstances tolerate was them putting their hands on me in defiance as my little Alice had just done.

I stood and patiently waited for her to finish her tantrum. She must have come to her senses and decided not to touch me again because she held her arms firmly at her sides and glared at me through glossy tears. I stood with my arms boldly folded across my chest, and just stared at her as she exhaled with the fiery passion of a dragon. She was mad and I couldn't have cared less.

"Are you done?" I asked.

She didn't say anything because she had a crystal clear vision of what was about to happen to her backside. I lifted my block so she could fully understand the unfortunate predicament she'd landed herself in. Jasper was trying his best to calm her down, but his efforts were futile. He was also trying as hard as he could to remain silent. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know this because I knew how protective my son was of Alice. Whether she was right or wrong, he was always the first to come to her defense.

I removed my belt. It wasn't just any belt. It was made from a technique I'd learned when I served in the Volturi court. I needed it to be sturdy and durable, not so I could punish my children, but to keep it in tact when I hunted with all of the venom and blood being present. The fact that it was sturdy enough to keep from breaking on tough vampire skin during a whipping was _however_ very useful.

She instantly went to pieces when she saw that belt in my hand. Jasper growled louder.

"Daddy!" She wailed amidst Jasper's opposition to her impending punishment. "Daddy! I'm sorry. Please don't whip me!"

I reached for her elbow and held it firmly.

"Daddy, I'll go get the cards. Please." She twirled around me to dodge the belt that made a loud swooshing sound as it landed on her derriere. "Oww! Daddy!" She cried, huge tears trickling down her face. "Daddy I'm sorry!"

"I don't think you are sweetheart." I hit her backside again. "But I promise you will be once I'm finished here."

Jasper growled louder than he had the entire time. I heard him say _"god damn prick…who does he think he is?"_

I chose to ignore him, understanding his need to protect her…even from her father. I brought the belt down several more times as she cried out and began my final lecture as I made good on my promise to tan her hide.

"Alice when I asked you to do something, I mean for you to do it."

"Okay, Daddy." She cried as the belt made contact with her fully clothed backside again. I never hit them anywhere but on their bottoms and I didn't remove their clothes. I didn't have to. They would feel it regardless. "I'll do what you say from now on, Daddy."

I brought the belt down several more times. "And don't you _ever_…as long as you _live…_hit…me…again."

"OW!" She jumped holding her sizzling behind. "I won't Daa-dddy…I won't."

"_I swear to God if that s.o.b hits her again, I'm going off on him." _I heard Jasper say. He was speaking to himself, but I could still hear him.

I gave her four more swift fiery licks and ended the punishment. She stood before me bawling in her hands.

"_Mother fucker." _I heard Jasper say as he punched the wall.

Alice was sniveling, trying to collect herself. "Alice Cullen, when I ask you to do something, I mean for you to do. Is that clear?"

"Y—yes, Dad-ddy." She whimpered, wiping her nose.

"You did not receive that whipping for what happened with those traffic violations. You were punished for your outright defiance when I informed you of your grounding. You are still going to be grounded for two months and I want those cards on my dresser as soon as I dismiss you. There will be no further discussion of this."

"Yes, Daddy." Her voice was mousy and humble. "I'm sorry Daddy."

"I'm sorry that you forced my hand and that it even had to come to this." She nodded and bowed her head. "I want you to sit on this stool until I get back. I have some business upstairs I needed to handle."

Her eyes bulged. "I don't want to hear it Alice. Now sit down."

She sat without a mumbling word. I blurred out of the kitchen and straight upstairs with the belt in my hand. The three boys were in their game room when I came in. Edward intercepted my thoughts and looked at me then Emmett when I came towards them. They made a mad dash out of the room.

I stepped back towards the doorway. "Come with Jasper."

He hesitated, but didn't even consider making me ask again. We walked down the hall to his bedroom and I walked in first with him trailing angrily behind me.

"Close the door." I told him.

He didn't.

"Jasper…close…the…door. Now." I repeated firmly. He obeyed. "Get over here." I hated to be so firm with him or my other boys, but I had to. If I didn't, they would run all over me and I couldn't have that.

"Dad, I know I shouldn't have said those things. I know you heard me and I'm sorry."

"Get over here now, Jasper." I said this time through gritted teeth. There was no way I was going to allow that kind of rebellion to pass.

He walked over to the bed.

"Bend over."

"Dad- I…" He began to plead his case.

"If I have to tell you again, you will regret it."

His eyes filled with submissive tears and he bent over the bed. I wasted no time in wearing him out in his room.

"You don't growl or curse at me." I swung the belt and he cried out. "Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

I gave him several more licks and before long, he was releasing those tears he was desperately fighting to hold.

"That was disrespectful and uncalled for! Alice was wrong and you know it! I understand your need to protect her, but you _will not _disrespect me like that." I kept whipping him and he was crying earnestly now.

"I won't." He said through his tears.

"And you will fix that hole in that wall." I gave him a few more licks and ended the punishment. "Sit down Jasper."

He did so and jumped right back up when he sat down because of the pain in his backside. He was crying and wiping his venom-covered face at the same time.

"Don't try me like that again, Jasper. You hear me?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"I am not only your coven leader, but I am your _father_. I am good to you Jasper. I work hard to maintain an environment where you can feel safe, loved, and secure. I take care of every single one of your needs and then some. I don't deserve that and I won't tolerate it. Now I understand Alice is your mate, but I am in charge here and when one of you steps out of line, it is my duty to you all to snap you smartly back in it. _Now_…if you don't like how I'm running this show, then you are more than welcome to leave at any time. Until then, you will abide by rules and you will give me and your mother and every other member of this family the respect that is due. Is…that…clear?"

He scratched his arm…a mere human reaction…and looked up at me through cloudy eyes. My heart just broke to see my soldier crying like that, but again I had to be hard on them for their own sake. He nodded.

"Are we done with this discussion, Jasper?"

"Yes, sir."

I folded my belt in my right hand. "Very well then. Now dry your face."

He obeyed. "I'm sorry Dad."

"I accept your apology son. Alice is grounded for two months, and I will explain the terms of her grounding to her later. If she breaks it, she will face the consequences of her disobedience. If you aid and abet her in doing so, you will be grounded as well. Alright?"

"Yes, Dad." He mumbled with his head bowed.

"Very well. Your mother wants you in the kitchen for your drink that she has caught and prepared for you."

"Okay."

I turned and walked towards the door. "And clean up this room! How many times do we have to lecture folks on cleanliness around here? It makes no sense to throw clothes and trash everywhere."

I walked out of the room and he solemnly followed me. His face was completely dry by the time we reached the kitchen, but his eyes were tinted from the venom. Everyone in the house knew he'd received a whipping just as his mate had. Emmett and Edward exchanged semi-private snickers at their brother's predicament. I sent them disapproving looks and they instantly stopped. Rose just rolled her eyes. Esme shook her head, disappointed that yet another Cullen child had landed himself in the judgment seat.

Alice was still crying while she sat at the table and Jasper took his seat beside her. When I walked over to my chair she stood and hugged me, apologizing for what she'd done. I accepted her apology, as well as another from my son and we sat down. I put on my best face as I listened to my other three children talk about their day since Alice and Jasper were not interested in conversation. I would collect my vehicle from the impound tomorrow and make restitution for Alice's blatant negligence, but for now I would enjoy the nice drink my wife had prepared for us…her family.

A/N: Thanks for reading…Please review…

I don't read flames so don't bother…if it even remotely resembles a flame it will be deleted. If you don't like spanking fics, heed the warnings in the summary and don't read it. Don't flame writers because you read something you have been warned about. So if this is you, shame on you for reading something you hate…all others…thanks again for reading. Hope you enjoyed this little one shot.


End file.
